


31 Days of Porn, Uglywettie Style - Day #12

by UglyWettieWrites



Series: 31 Days of Porn, Uglywettie Style [5]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: A Hardy and Grace flashback, A Sea Inside, Alec Hardy - Freeform, Alec x Grace - Freeform, Blowjobs, Broadchurch - Freeform, Car Sex, Cunnilingus, Erotica, F/M, Falling In Love, Oral Sex, Public Nudity, Surf and Turf, Their first encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyWettieWrites/pseuds/UglyWettieWrites
Summary: A Hardy and Grace FlashbackOn a beautiful night in September, Alec finally takes Grace out for the first time. The date goes amazingly well and it's obvious to both of them that they have explosive chemistry, but could they ruin things by moving too fast?





	31 Days of Porn, Uglywettie Style - Day #12

It was an unusually balmy early September night.

“This is delicious,” she said, spinning around him on the sidewalk. “It’s like Persephone’s holding on, just for us.” He smiled, but looked down at his feet. How could he respond to poetry? He was rusty. Tess had not cared for it, but Grace spouted sonnets. The whole night, he'd been taciturn, but not out of boredom. He was besotted. She lit up the small patio where they had dinner. He was in such good spirits he even shared a dessert with her, a cherry chocolate trifle.

He didn’t know he liked cherries. Or chocolate. But their sweetness had made his eyes water.

They arrived at her apartment building. “Here I am. Small, but fetching.” She looked up at him and bit her plump lower lip.

He stood stiffly, not knowing what to do. He knew what he wanted to do, but the idea of being rejected by her after such an amazing night horrified him. She climbed a step and took his hand. He followed her to the door. She pulled him underneath the eaves and wrapped his arm around her waist.

“I had a lovely time, Hardy. I’m so glad you finally got the courage to ask me out.”

“I thought I went about it rather smoothly,” he said. He wanted to press against her warmth, but his muscles remained rigid.

“Oh yes,” she said. “Super smooth.” She raised her hand. It hovered near his face. “May I? I’ve been wanting to do this all night.” He nodded. She caressed his cheek. His beard hair crackled underneath the pad of her thumb. He wondered whether she felt his cheeks burn underneath the beard. He was glad for the darkness.

“You’re so beautiful,” she said, and got on tiptoes, bringing her face close to his. He remained still, but he was burning. 

“I had a great time as well. Can I take you out this Friday? There’s a theater a few towns over doing some Tennessee Williams,” he said.

She sank back on her heels and nodded. “That sounds great. Tennessee can be a bit saucy, though. You up for it?”

“Saucy?”

“Ever read Kingdom of Earth?”

He smiled again, just barely, but it was promising. And he started to speak.

 

> “ _Yes, you could come home to a house like a shack, in blazing heat, and look for water and find not a drop to drink, and look for food and find not a single crumb of it. But if on the bed you seen you a woman waiting, maybe not very young or good-looking even, and she looked up at you and said to you, “Daddy, I want it,” why, then I say you got a square deal out of life, and whoever don’t think so has just not had the right woman. That’s how I look at it, that’s how I see it now, in this kingdom of earth_.”

She leaned on the brick wall and gave him a bewildered look. Then, she started to laugh. She sagged forward, and put her hands on her knees to support herself.

“Oh my damn...oh Jesus,” she said, shaking her head through the gales.

He started to feel self-conscious. He swallowed.

“I, um, studied literature at university. I had a particular affinity for American authors and playwrights. I like rough ‘round the edges. Makes me feel in good company, I suppose.” He shrugged.

When he confessed he wanted to pursue it further, his father nearly killed himself yelling.

“You stupid bastard! Can’t you see how much I’ve struggled? Do you think it’s easy to eat shite writing puff pieces for the cunting local paper because no publishing house is bothered with yer work? Feck right off. I’ll disown ye! Cut ye off! Ye feckin' useless twat. Fanciful as yer ma, the deevil take ‘er.”

He’d decided to go to police academy instead.

She pulled herself up by the lapels of his blue suit. “You’re just full of surprises,” she said, her eyes still shiny with mirth. Her fingers grazed his neck above the collar of his shirt. She caressed the back of his neck. “Who needs the Wessex amateur theatrical society? If you like, we can go up to my place and you can quote as much Tennessee as you like.”

She gave him a hopeful smile. Again, her face was tipped up to his, and her lips parted in anticipation. Again, he locked up, fearing he would ruin it by moving too fast. But he wanted her. His fists clenched at his sides.

“I’d love to, but my daughter’s been alone all evening, and I’ve been neglecting her due to work. I should get back before she goes to bed.”

“Right. Of course you should,” she said, letting him go and wrapping her arms around herself. He’d spoken a lot about his daughter all evening. He loved her so deeply. What could her father say about her? Nothing good. It made her want to cry.

They stared into each other’s eyes, and their bodies thrummed with silent hunger. It was strange. At a glance, he was just a man. Quiet. Intense. Intelligent. But she was drawn to him. Immensely. As the evening progressed, the feeling had grown to the point of preoccupation. As he spoke of work, every cell in her body hummed. His mouth moved and all she could think is of the things he could do with it. His hands moved quickly in front of him as he spoke to emphasize his points. It took all her self control not to imagine them going underneath the table to touch her.

It was a first date. And she played very well at being a good woman. But she wanted to taste him. The feeling swelled monstrous big, stoked by his gaze, and she whimpered.

The sound, so soft, still echoed in the small space. He caressed her cheek. The touch was tender, but still, she felt it everywhere. Her nipples swelled visibly through the thin cloth of her dress despite the warm night. He saw, and took a step forward, taking her face in his hands.

She sighed. His lips tingled to kiss, but if he did, he wouldn’t go. Not if she let him inside. His cock pressed against his fly. The feeling was both exhilarating and odd. Her desire fed him. He wanted to press her up against the brick and lick the sweetness off her lips, wrap her leg around his hip and grind against her warmth.

And he knew she was warm. Hot, maybe. Wet.

He clenched his jaw and let her go. “Okay, I’ll be going now,” he said. It was so abrupt she forgot to breathe.

“Yes. Your daughter.” She still leaned against the wall. Her knees were weak. She smiled, hoping her hunger wasn’t so nakedly evident.

He gave her a slow look, from her legs, up the smooth curve of her hips. Her chest rose and fell quickly. Her hand went to her mouth, and she bit her thumbnail pensively, her eyes never leaving his. He saw a flash of tongue.

“See you on Friday. Hopefully,” he said, taking the steps two at a time.

“Absolutely,” she said, waving.

He nearly ran to his car. He looked at his phone.

10:47 PM

He rolled his eyes.

* * *

 1:17 AM

 

Her hand moved rhythmically between her thighs.

_His prickly chin, tickling as his soft lips kiss up my thigh._

She grabbed a handful of sheet. Even with her window open, sweat wet her camisole underneath her breasts.

_His hand, moving up my body, past my breasts, to my mouth. He presses two fingers inside, for me to suck-_

Her phone buzzed on the side table. She let out a dramatic sigh. It had to be the hospital.

**I can’t sleep.**

It was Alec.

She started to type something, and he texted again.

**Can I call you?**

Her heart was pumping.

**Of course!**

In three seconds, her phone was ringing. For some reason, she stared at the screen. Her fingers were still slick. It’s as if he knew. Her imagination spun out of control, and she imagined him lecturing her for impure thoughts and acts.

She was giggling as she answered. “Hello?”

“Sorry if I woke you.” His voice was butterscotch sweet. It made her throb.

“No. I’m far from asleep.” She was husky with arousal. It was too late to care. “Everything okay?”

“Yes. I made Daisy pancakes since she didn’t eat earlier, then she went to bed.”

“Did you make them with chocolate button smiles?”

He huffed. “No way. We’re a blueberry smile household.”

She laughed, but it came out wrong - more moan that merriment. She turned on her side and her thighs slid against each other.

He was quiet. He could tell.

“What were you doing?” he said.

“Just, um, tossing and turning. Can’t find a good position, and it’s so hot-”

He cut her off. “Can I come over?”

“It’s nearly two and I’m in my- _yes_. Yes.”

“I’ll be there in five minutes.” He hung up.

She jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. She’d washed all her makeup off hours ago, and her hair was limp with the heat. She ran a brush through it, and looked at her face.

She was still flushed from masturbating, and her nipples were hard. She grabbed her kimono robe off the hook in the back of the bathroom door and put in on. She didn’t want to answer the door in a camisole-

Her phone buzzed on the bed.

**Come outside.**

She didn’t hesitate. She grabbed her keys and phone and a pair of sandals and ran down.

He was nervous, but his mind was made up. If she wanted to as much as he did, how could it be bad? They were both adults. He watched as she slammed through the front door of the apartment building and ran down the steps to him. Her robe billowed around her, and her hair - put up in a complicated bun on the date - was loose and flowing. She looked like a dream.

She ran around the car and got inside, smiling. Her skin was clean, gleaming, and she was so beautiful he couldn’t speak.

“I’m so glad you called. I was going crazy in that hot apartment,” she said. The cabin filled with the scent of her. She touched him, her thumb caressing his lips. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

The car hummed on neutral. He realized what her thumb tasted like. Musk and salt.

They looked at each other for a few breathless seconds, then he pulled her in for a kiss. He wanted to be soft, gentle, but just as soon as his lips felt the heat of hers he couldn’t resist tasting her. She moaned as his tongue slid past her lips.The center console of the car pressed against her ribcage painfully but she hugged him, sucking on his lips and moaning. His breath was so sweet.

And he was a spectacular kisser. He worked her lips, softly sucking, or biting, or flicking his tongue on hers, making her eager. His hands caressed her face, even as hers pulled on his tie and started to unbutton his shirt.

“Come upstairs with me,” she said.

“Let’s go for a drive,” he said. His lips were swollen with her kisses, and she was soaking through the robe.

“Okay.” She didn’t care where it happened, just as long as it did.

He reached over her shoulder to pull the seatbelt down. “Safety first.” He clicked it on, and she took his hand and guided it to her leg. She was sweat-slick and hot.

He drove, and she stared. His hand moved up her thigh. She reached over to touch his belly, and her hand settled on his belt buckle. Her fingers twitched to touch lower. She rolled her hips into his hand, and his fingers finally grazed her cunt. He gasped, and turned into a bumpy side road. She hoped he would just stop and turn off the headlights, but he kept driving with one hand as his fingers parted her lips and slid into her heat.

He grunted. She lay back and held his wrist loosely, letting him touch her how he wanted. At this point, even fondling would send her over the edge.

They burst into the clearing - a parking lot for a public beach. It was empty, and a streetlight shone in the distance, by a small shack. The surf roared somewhere near, but it was too dark to see, and the moon was not out.

He stopped, pulling the emergency brake so hard it groaned, and pulled her bodily over to straddle him.

He untied her sash and pulled the robe open, looking at her. Her camisole rode high on her hips and he could see her pussy, swollen lips pressed against his fly. His eyes traveled up to her breasts. She took his hands and put them on her. He whimpered and squeezed very softly. She leaned back against the steering wheel, pulling the camisole off completely. She was naked for him, and seeping quickly into his lap.

“Touch me,” she said. She ran her fingers through his sweat-damp hair, then pressed her finger against his lips. His eyes traveled slowly down her body. They lingered between her legs. He was dazed, but suddenly too shy to touch.

“You asked what I was doing when you called,” she said in a whisper. “Do you want me to show you?” She raised one leg up and spread so he could see. He let out a trembling breath. “Hmmm?” Her hand moved up her thigh. Her clit was was a stiff little button pointed right at him. His gaze caressed it. He licked his lips. When she touched it, they both sighed. She pinched it between her index and middle finger and rubbed, quickly, leaning back against the windshield. Her breasts jiggled with her movements. Her scent grew sharp in the closed cabin of the car. He could hear her wetness as well as smell it. It was intoxicating. How long had it been since he’d smelled arousal? Further back than the divorce. Way back before.

Her clit, hard and pink between her surging fingers, made his mouth water. He wondered what it would feel like against his tongue. She began to finger herself, and fresh wetness soaked his thighs. She looked at him with hooded eyes, feeding off his lust.

“I wanna taste it,” he said.

She stopped, leaning forward and bringing her hand up to his mouth. Her fingers dripped with crystalline wetness. She wrapped her other arm around him, pressing her body close to him, and slid them into his mouth. Her juices were still hot. Her musk made something click on in his brain, and he was no longer afraid. He sucked her fingers clean as he slid his hand between her thighs, pinching her clit like she had. She groaned and put her forehead against his.

He spread her open. His eyes closed with her delicious wet heat. She held his wrist and rode his hand. He felt her hard clit against his palm as she ground on him. He sucked her nipple, flicking his tongue on her pebbly flesh, then bit. She arched and tightened around his fingers.

That squeeze gave him courage.

He opened the door and carried her out of the car, and pressed her against the back door. She wrapped her legs tighter around his hips and smiled at him. Slowly, the fact he had pulled her out of his car stark naked in a public beach parking lot sank into his compromised brain. Her hair blew in the breeze. The moon was finally peeking through the clouds.

“Saucy,” she said, smiling. She put her foot down over his shoe, leaned against the car and unbuckled his belt. When she squeezed him, it snapped him out of his reverie.

He opened the back door and gently pushed her into the back seat. She scooted back until she could sit up against the door and spread her legs. She beckoned to him, and he lay on the seat on his stomach. His mouth was inches away from her, but he just looked.

Her folds were plump and dripping. Her clit was stiff, parting her lips. It was a silent confession.

He kissed her. Her pussy lips sucked at his mouth, and he licked her from bottom to top. Oh, she tasted as good as she smelled. He buried his tongue in her, too hungry to tease. She grabbed a handful of his hair in her fist and ground into his mouth. He couldn’t hear her, only his rushing, incoherent thoughts.

 _Juicy_.

He didn’t know why the word felt more filthy than the word wet, but it did.

Juicy and hot.

His tongue danced over the plump ruffles of her inner lips, memorizing. Still, he hasn’t licked her clit. He was saving the sensation for last, not only for her, but for himself.

Swollen. Tight.

His tongue plucked at the tight ring of muscle at her opening. She vibrated against him, and her thighs pressed against the sides of his head. Her clit was pulsing right above his top lip. Still he plucked, loving the way it made her twitch. She tried to shift so he licked her where she ached, but he moved with her, burying his tongue deeper into her, chasing sweetness.

Tart. Throbbing.

He could feel her heart through her cunt. With each thrust from his tongue she filled his mouth. Her bare feet rubbed against his back.

“I want you.” She gently pulled his face from her. His mouth was pinker than her cunt -she’d never seen anything more delicious. He licked her juices from his lips and slid three fingers into her, not breaking eye contact. She exhaled forcefully. He bowed his head and rubbed his bottom lip against her clit.

“Fuck!” She was bested.

He flicked his tongue on it, wanting to tease, but one taste and he sucked it in his mouth. HIs fingers dug painfully into her thighs but the pain just made it better. He grunted into her, exhaling each time his tongue brushed her clit from bottom to top and swirled back down. And up. And down again. It was hot velvet.

She didn’t expect him to be this good.

He licked down to her opening, sipped her, then moved back up, flicking and swirling. Her whole body was shifting to a higher energy level.

She couldn’t believe it. Just four months ago, she was going to hand in her resignation to the hospital. She was lonely, and scared, and she wanted to go back home and start over before Frank found her again. Just that day, this man had entered her office, grey-faced and miserable. The worst cop in Britain. But she’d seen beauty. She’d deleted the letter and made up her mind to save him, if only to know him more.

She let out a long moan. Her pussy fluttered against his tongue.

And now she was going to come. He groaned. He could taste she was close. His tongue quickened, and she looked down at him, bewildered. This quiet, straitlaced man. He had the mouth of a gigolo.The realization set her off, and her thighs tightened around his head with orgasm. She ground into him, and she squirted wetness into his eager, sucking mouth.

He sat up, smiling beatifically. She noticed that the windows were fogged around them.

“Wow,” he said.

She scooted beside him and rubbed his hard cock over his pants. “My turn.”

He stilled her hand, suddenly nervous. “It’s fine. You don’t have to.”

She gave him a questioning look and rubbed him again. To her surprise, he opened the door and got back into the driver’s seat. He handed the camisole back to her and smiled.

“Come on, I should take you home. It’s almost three.”

She put it back on slowly, perplexed and a bit crestfallen. She climbed back into the passenger’s seat and put on her kimono as he pulled out of the parking lot. He opened the windows. The breeze was delicious, but she was cold. Her face must’ve shown it, because he put his hand on her thigh and squeezed.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes...no. I’m not.”

They hadn’t even reached the main road, but he stopped.

“Did I do something wrong?

She looked down at her hands, then between his legs. He was still half hard and unbuttoned.

“You don’t want me to touch you?”

His eyes darted to the road, then back at her face. “Yes, but I’ll be fine. You don’t have to if you don’t want to. You don’t owe me anything.”

“I don’t,” she said, leaning over to feel him. She licked her lips, looking at him with longing. “Not a damn thing. But I want to. So bad.”

He looked sad, of all thing.

“Really?”

She unzipped him and rubbed him over his underwear, which were wet with precum. Her mouth watered.

“Get off the road, and I’ll show you.”

He drove into the field and turned off the car. She opened the door and walked to an oak tree. She beckoned.

He got out and walked to her, taking her hand. She kissed him, smiling into his lips as she tasted herself. She pressed his back to the tree and got on her knees. He grabbed her arm gently.

“You don’t have to do that. It’s dirty.”

“It’s grass, honey,” she said. She pulled his underwear down and sighed. He was achingly hard. She touched him, barely, and he groaned.

“You were willing to go home with this?” she said, kissing his precumslick frenulum.

“You don’t owe me anything,” he said again, to her bemusement. “I can take care of myself.”

She licked him hungrily, from base to tip, to clean off his sticky precum. She suckled the head of his cock tenderly with saliva wet lips, pulsing her grip at the base of his cock, then stopped and watched as a new bead of precum gathered in his peeslit.

“Can you take care of it as good as this?”

She cupped his balls in her hand and caressed them. The crown of his cock pulsed against her tongue. She took him deeper in her mouth, moaning. He tasted of their mixed musk and sweat and the faraway tang of pee. He was delicious.

He put his hand on the top of her head. “I’ll come quick if you do that.”

She stopped sucking, and stroked him slowly as she licked his balls. He tightened against her tongue, so she sucked one into her mouth. She laved it with her tongue, swirling it on his tender flesh. He arched, and his cock pulsed in her grip.

She took him into her mouth, this time throat deep. One hand cupped him and the other moved up underneath his shirt to scratch lightly at the hair on his belly. His breath was ragged, and his belly trembled against her fingers.

Eager spittle dripped off her chin. The crown of his cock nudged the back of her throat, but she resisted gagging and kept going, moaning roughly into him.

He tapped her head. “I’m gonna come.”

She sucked deeper, feeling the surging press of his cock in her cunt. Fuck she wanted him. But she wanted to taste him more.

“You don’t-I can finish myself off-”

She grabbed his hips and sucked him deep, her breasts against his thighs.

His hand trembled on her head, and he sighed, then grunted with each pulse. He filled her mouth quickly, so she swallowed and softly sucked out every last drop of come from him.

He panted. She stood up and brushed the crushed leaves from her knees. She pulled his underwear back up and wrapped her arms around his waist, putting her head against his chest. His heart was still pounding. She wondered whether he could feel hers. He tipped her head up and gave her the most gloriously innocent, sated smile. Her heart lurched. She was in trouble.

“Take me home, detective,” she said, hugging him. “It’s getting cold.”

They walked hand in hand back to the car. The drive was silent, but he gave her tender looks whenever he dared take his eyes from the road. They arrived too quickly in front of her apartment. He leaned over to give her a lingering kiss. As he was about to pull away, she held him close.

“I want you, Alec. All of you. Don’t doubt it.” Her eyes were serious.

He nodded slowly, the corners of his mouth twitching in a grin. Tennessee, old boy. Gay or not, you got it. The right woman can make hell into paradise, and Grace was balmy as June in the Seychelles.

“Good,” she said, and licked the bow of his lip. She opened the door to go.

“Cat on a Hot Tin Roof this Friday?” he said, kissing her palm.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” she said, blowing him a kiss before running up the steps and into her building.


End file.
